User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee balance needs to go in another direction
All right guys, let's talk about everyone's most beloved/dreaded Crazy Cat Lady. I know many of you hate her for her ability to poke you and run away be it from auto attacks or her lesser ICBM's or her ability to flee the scene of a crime and most of the time get away with it. There are some of you that just love the satisfying sound of "You have slain an enemy" after tossing a Javelin into the void of darkness known as the Fog of War or even just leaping into the fray an mauling some poor AD carrys face off. I hope that we can come to an agreement on some things here and work together to change her in a good way for both the hunter and the hunted. I'm of the belief that she is still too imbalanced in the ways that made her too strong for her enemies to deal with while also being imbalanced in ways that make her too weak for the people that play her. Of course maybe I'm just full of it and don't know what I'm talking about but anyway let's get to the knitty gritty... I propose that all changes to Nidalee made since patch 4.17 be reverted (Hunting Jungle creeps can stay). They need to scale back the empowered cougar skills benefits early game making them weaker early but make them scale up either per level or per rank in R making them just as powerful if not a little stronger late game. For takedown we're going to attack the damage, for pounce the reset, and well Swipe doesn't really do anything special(it probably should) so we're not going to do anything with it. Suggested changes: Takedown: *Damage range changed to 100%-200% from 100%-250% *Hunted bonus1: gains 10/20/35/50% increased damage based on rank in R one or the other *Hunted Bonus2: gains increased damage(Note 50% of 200%(300%) is less than 33% of 250(333%)) Pounce: *kill/Hunted bonus1: cooldown reduced by 15/30/45/60% one or the other *kill/Hunted Bonus2: Cooldown reduced by 10/15/20/25% per cougar skill hit on a hunted target or kill Swipe: *Nothing but may need something with my suggested changes. This would weaken Nidalee early level jungle clear, early level skirmishing, and early level dueling potential without gutting her or hurting her late game potential as a Bruiser, AP poker, or Assasin. It is in my personal opinion that Nidalee is thematically an adaptive/flexible character and her ability to build into many roles and archetypes should reflect that. Currently all the balance has done has attacked her on all fronts chipping away at generic strengths and obvious weaknesses, narrowing her potential paths, and making her weak where she wasn't particularly strong. Plus where are the bug fixes? I feel like I'm ranting a little but let me know what you think. If you think she's fine then tell me why. Share your thoughts please. Side note: I plan on updating Nidalee's horribly outdated Strategy page soon. Category:Blog posts